User talk:LordTBT
Before asking a question, try searching one of the archives first. To search, press Control+F in your browser, and type your query. Otherwise, please add your comment. =) Please note, I am not a Wikia help service. Please direct your queries for help with wikis and Wikia to the Help Wiki. Do you need something deleted? Place the delete template: on the page and I will get to it! Please beware, once something is deleted it will be gone for good! Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 *Archive 8 *Archive 9 Pic question So the pic would technically be allowed if it included a Redwall-looking character? Rather than just a crossbow?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 19:18, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Blog Comments Sorry to bother you and I know you aren't a wiki service but I was wondering how I get to my own talk and user page? The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 15:08, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry to have wasted your time then. Don't take any offense from this message. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:16, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Is there any way to re-enable comments on a blog post? After a few users RPGed on A Story of a Sister and a Brother, you blocked comments. I was wondering if you could delete the RPG comments and re-enable it. It would make Skal feel better if she could have people comment on it and I wanted to make a relevant comment on there. Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:29, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Vandal 152.26.0.45 added...inappropriate words to Brian Jacques's page.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:46, October 19, 2010 (UTC) re:re:Wikia Alas, poor Monaco. - d2r 19:10, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry. I know you mentioned above that you are not a wikia help service, but I cannot figure out how to use the character template. again im sorry but please explain. Raxtus of the Pearl queen Hey, LordTBT, if I moved my blog, what would happen to all the comments on it? Would they be moved with the blog? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 00:40, October 21, 2010 (UTC) From Niko Banks Hey LordTBT it's Niko Banks the newbie I must say its good to be part of the Redwall Wiki comminity I must say I really enjoyed the Tv Series but I never read the books but I hear they are really good I hope to read one of the books one of these days I enjoy reading even if the books have up to 1000 pages in it. I have made some stories of my own about the characters and them encountring other characters I know some of the characters by heart like Matthias and his friends they are really cool people even the villans are cool even if they are trying to kill everyone in the abbey. Niko Banks (Talk) 01:21, 22 October 2010 ad 175.110.34.139 is using the wikia to advertise for his business. I think you'd consider that spam.-- 13:23, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Happy Halloween! Happy Halloween, LordTBT! --White Ghost Happy Halloween! Vandal Alert User:72.53.83.135 vandalized Slagar's page.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 21:07, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Giving away people's Geographical Info What the heck is this all about? What do you think the leaders of wikipedia would say if they saw what you were doing? And all for the sake of a CONTEST? That's serious. Really serious. Internet safety isn't something to be taken lightly. I think you're really out of place in doing this. I'm surprised at you. ---- Just giving away your IP address provides enough information for somebody to find you (your city is about as close as it gets) but Wikia tells anybody what an unregistered contributor's IP address is anyway...it's a registered user's privilege to conceal their IP address so I suppose a member could be revealed for breaking rules and other etc. My personal viewpoint is that it would be better to simply block that user, because the Administrator should only discipline users of their wiki by excluding them from the site or limiting their access, but maybe it would be a fitting punishment for them to be personally attacked by a stranger... (the debate over whether an IP address is personal information is still a topic for discussion in the United States though Europe, Asia and Oceania generally consider it to be personal info.) [[User:Talanquel|'T'a'l'a'n'que'l']] Perish! 18:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Banned? I am not trying to offend you by asking, but why am I banned? I do not intend to create any more accounts but it rankles me to think that I have been branded a troublemaker, by being banned for a crime I did not commit. If you can tell me why I was banned it would be appreciated very much by me. P.S. The only reason I even have more than one account is because my other account is having serious problems with the Oasis skin.(eg; will not save correctly, and preview does not function properly) P.P.S.(Just keep me banned from creating accounts if it will give you peace of mind.) P.P.P.S Did you give out Laurel MS to protect my real location? Thanks! Most of the spammers and nonsense gibberish folks are from China, Thailand, Ukraine and Russia lol... [[User:Talanquel|'T'a'l'a'n'que'l']] Perish! 17:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry LordTBT diden't mean to step on anyones toes Hey sorry about that I will take care of it I left a comment about removing the stronge language and anything else which is violation in the story heh at least I have someone to criticize my story. I will remove the language as soon as possible or the story itself diden't mean to step on any toes you know and again I do Apologize for my story and any offensive things it might have in it but in real life I have Autism which means I am autistic but I am not changing the subject just notifing you about myself in the real world I don't mention this stuff to people on my profile well I should of but I diden't my Autism is really aspergers which I diden't ask for but I can live with it I hope you understand me now more clearly and to not make anymore violations I will not be making anymore stories P.S you are the head honcho of this website and I should of asked for your permission first before posting it and me being autistic its no lie and the head honcho I got that from an ad for the new season of "Ugly Betty" Niko Banks (Talk) 11:17, November 15, 2010, (UTC) Subject of Interest Hi there! I don't know my, but my account is not leting me post pictures. I just colored a picture and went to post it, but every time I click the "Add photo" button, it acts like nothing happened. I would really appreciate it if you would look into that for me. Thanks! F.F.--F.F 12:25, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi there Hey LordTBT did you read the message I left you this morning I hope it clear things up and I will upload stories that are family friendly the story I did yesterday was little rougth so I diden't mind if you or someone else tuke it off and there is one thing I want to know what did you think of my story when you read it I don't mind a bit of criticzim I get it all the time we are all friends here:) Niko Banks (Talk) , 10:19 November 15, 2010, (UTC) Ok then Ok I am going to try make a fan fiction comedu story with clean words no strong words at all may still be a little unsutible for younger readers so I'll try keep the minor words and Violence on a minor level if thats ok with you and if there is anything that needs changing just point out which needs to be changed and I will do it and if you don't like the story I am more than happy to remove it or you can I don't mind its the readers I want to keep happy and if you want you can change some words and help me out along each chapter of the story. The Story is called Scrubs:Redwall its kind of like the one episode of Scrubs but all the characters are Redwall characters its another Crossover story. Sorry if I tuke up so much of your Talk page. Niko Banks (Talk) , 06:52, November 18, 2010, (UTC) Ok then I have uploaded my new signature its the same image but smaller I hope this is small enought if it ain't I'll look for another one heh the image size is only 119 X 122 that counts for small does it and if it ain't small enough I can upload one which size is 64 x 80 and thats even smaller than its original size 119 x 122 which is small if you ask me Niko Banks (Talk) , 09:58, November 19, 2010, (UTC) Ok I'll try Ok but the thing is where can I find the same image but smaller. The one I am using is the smallest I could find I am no ginuse when it comes to sizing the images I just need abit of help plus there are alot of ones like this one which is 500 times bigger than the one I am using at the momment Niko Banks (Talk) , 11:22, November 19, 2010, (UTC) Hey man Hi LordTBT I did it I got a smaller image signature I hope you like it well I know I do I had to bust my chops to do so all for you homes if it is still too big you can give me some ideas.Niko Banks (Talk) , 10:58, November 19, 2010, (UTC) Oh Oh my bad so which of the signatures I up loaded is the smallest I tryed my best to make them pretty small have you ever had these problems when you were a newbie like me heh I think I'm not really a newbie now a days on this Wiki Niko Banks (Talk) , 09:22, November 20, 2010, (UTC) You Tube They have some good music and tribute videos on You Tube have you seen them. Niko Banks (Talk) , 05:48, November 20, 2010, (UTC) Some one Jacked my theme song Hey LordTBT someone jacked my theme song with out telling me about it which was very rude don't you agree and if they do so again I'll report them to you this is a crime and some one is in big trouble for it and I was about to change more words to the song I am still new and I don't need this happening to me each time I try to do something on my blog space :( Niko Banks (Talk) , 01:17, November 21, 2010, (UTC) Oh My Bad Oh man there I go stepping on toes again and do I feel silly I diden't know that man my bad I diden't see that man I should get myself some help writing a theme song I'm not really good with lyrics but I am good with changing some words in the lyrics I'm feeling so stupid right now I was being creative with the song and I diden't know I was well who knows what I was doing looks like I need a new theme song with out copying it from someone. So are we still cool ? Niko Banks (Talk) , 01:51, November 21, 2010, (UTC) Idea Hey LordTBT I have an idea for a theme song and its no copy from a tv show and its clean to.Niko Banks (Talk) , 09:34, November 21, 2010, (UTC) Pardon I have no idea where this goes but I'm a bit upset. I put up a picture from The Sable Quean which is by far my favorite book of the entire series, but my picture is gone from both the page I put it on and the pictures. I know it's probably because the coloration was bad and I blame my scanner for that, but I felt it wasn't right that I wasn't informed before it was changed. It does look clean and nice, but I worked really hard to get it, It's quite hard to scan something not quite flat. And it's my first time to put it on this sight for I felt the Sables were given much attention. I suppose you only meant to make it clearer for readers, but next time could you please tell when you're going to change it? It will make me feel better and not that my hard attempt to get it was wasted. Thank you. Wait, one more thing. Just because you changed it am I still the main one that gave it to this site? I do hope so. Thanks, again. Done Hey LordTBT hows it going I have made my new theme song which I wrote myself no relations to any other song and I have made a nice family friendly Fan Fiction which tuke me 2 hours to write and if I get some good comments and a positive review I'll might make another one thats if everything goes well.Niko Banks (Talk) , 12:45, November 25, 2010, (UTC) Have a Happy Thanksgiving, LordTBT! Stay safe! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:41, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! :D I hope you're gorging yourself with turkey right now! Oh, and about the art contest; I know we have to like, respond within three days, but if that's via email... my email just happens to be down right now... The contest was awesome, though. I love the idea you had, and I hope you keep the tradition running throughout the years! Blessings-- 23:23, November 25, 2010 (UTC) PS that was me. Sorry, I forgot to log on. :P --MERLOCK 23:24, November 25, 2010 (UTC)